A conventional jet assembly includes a removable jet internals including a face, a rotor, a barrel, and a barrel end piece. The jet internals are removeably fit to a jet body. A lock ring is installed inside the jet body. The face and barrel are fixed together. Spring clips extending from barrel join to the lock ring. Inlet ports on an end of the barrel cooperate with the jet body to enable on/off the flow when the jet internals are rotated. Further, air is automatically drawn in via an air-inlet port on jet body by a venturi action.
Currently, an existing problem with the conventional jet assemblies is that the jet internals, in particular the clips, tend to fail by popping out of the jet body over time due to continuous vibration, chemical corrosion, raw material limitations and high water pressure.
There is a need for an improved arrangement for releasably affixing the jet internals to the jet body.